Boutros Boutros-Ghali/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| BONN, 20 de junio - En el segundo día de su visita oficial a Alemania, el Secretario General Boutros Boutros-Ghali asistió hoy, junto con el Ministro Federal de Relaciones Exteriores, Klaus Kinkel, a una sesión especial de la Comisión de Asuntos Exteriores de Alemania. Más tarde en la mañana, el Secretario General tuvo una reunión de una hora con el Presidente de Alemania, Roman Herzog. 21 JUNE 1996. MEETINGS COVERAGE & PRESS RELEASES Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl (left) meets with former UN Secetary-General Boutros Boutros Ghali. UN Photo Francia * Ver Boutros Boutros-Ghali - François Mitterrand.jpg| United Nations Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali is awarded with the Legion of Honour by French President Francois Mitterrand during a ceremony at Elysee Palace, in Paris, this October 26, 1994 file picture. REUTERS/Charles Platiau/Files Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Jacques Chirac.jpg| With French President Jacques Chirac in 1997 REUTERS Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Juan Pablo II.jpg| In October 1995, Secretary-General Boutros-Ghali greets Pope John Paul II to UN Headquarters in New York where the Pontiff addressed the General Assembly and UN staff, and spoke to the press and representatives from non-governmental organizations. UN Photo/James Bu España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Spain's king Juan Carlos chats with Egyptian Finance Minister Youssef Boutros-Ghali (L) as he arrives at Cairo International Airport, Cairo,Egypt . Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| MÉXICO; 16,1,1992.El presidente del gobierno español, Felipe González, se ha entrevistado hoy con el secretario General de Naciones Unidas, Boutros Boutros Ghali. Ambos mandatarios se encuentran en el país azteca para asistir al acto de la firma de Paz para El Salvador. Efe/ Barriopdero Italia * Ver Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il Presidente della Camera dei Deputati Giorgio Napolitano incontra il Segretario generale delle Nazioni Unite Boutros Boutros-Ghali. storia.camera.it/ Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| Boutros-Ghali insistió en que tenía que ver a Andreotti ese mismo día, convencí a este último para que viniera al Centro de Conferencias del Mediterráneo, donde se llevaba a cabo la convención, para saludar a Boutros-Ghali. Miércoles, 22 de mayo de 2013, 00:13 por Salvino Busuttil Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Lamberto Dini.jpg| From left to right are: Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali; Arnaldo Pomodoro; Lamberto Dini, and Paolo Fulci, Permanent Representative of Italy to the United Nations. UN Photo/Milton Grant Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, on the left, and Boutros Boutros-Ghali © European Communities , 2001 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| ITALY: UN CONFERENCE ON ORGANISED CRIME. AP Archive Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali (right) meets with President Martti Ahtisaari of Finland. UN Photo/Evan Schneider Reino Unido * Ver Boutros Boutros-Ghali - John Major.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major greets Boutros-Boutros Ghali (Image: Reuters) Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Boutros Boutros-Ghali.jpg| Russia - Boutros-Ghali Meets Boris Yeltsin. AP Archive Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| A las 16.00 horas, el Secretario General celebró una reunión bilateral con el Presidente de Ucrania, Leonid Kuchma. 17 DE MAYO DE 1996. United Nations Fuentes Categoría:Boutros Boutros-Ghali